I love you Kagami
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Al conocerse supieron que no solo fue un sentimiento normal al cruzar sus ojos, pero las inseguridades y el miedo de no ser correspondido pudieron romper asi esos lazos invisibles, pero tal vez solo fue el destino mostrarles que pasaría si no se hubieran cruzado y tal vez...djar que el momento pasara


**¡Hoola mundo!, aquí la loca de la autora, les vengo con un One-shot pero de Kagami Taiga, nuestro tigre impulsivo. Ya hice uno de Aomine por lo que vengo con otro y después sigo con las demás historias**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, los uso para mis historias un tanto zafadas pero entretenidas...creo(?)**

 **Midorima: ¿No crees que se deba por algo-nanodayo?**

 **Usuyase:¡Genial! si no es Ahomine-tan es Tsunderima-tan**

 **Midorima:¡No soy un tsundere!-y se va con una vena saltando por su frente**

 **Usuyase: El sabe muy bien que lo es ¬w¬**

 **Pareja Principal: KagamiX (T/N)**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **(T/N) tu nombre**

 **(T/A) tu apellido**

 **(C/O) color de ojos**

 **(C/C) color de cabello**

* * *

Seirin Gakugen, la escuela donde asistes y que aun cuando ya llevas un mes de que ya entraste al colegio no tenias un amigo o amiga con quien relacionarte. Te la pasabas en la biblioteca o solo salías de la escuela para llegar directamente a tu casa. En esos momentos estabas en la cafetería comiendo unos emparedados y algo de jugo, no te importaba mucho que te vieran comer mas de lo normal que una chica común, pero tu no eras "común", a ellos no debían importarles que comías o hacías, ellos no te conocían para criticarte

-¡Bakagami no comas demasiado!-un grito se escucho y tu por curiosidad miraste a esa dirección, encontrándote con uno de lentes gritándole a un chico pelirrojo, como estaba de espaldas no podías ver su rostro solo que era muy alto, el y otros mas traían un uniforme deportivo, ¿de que serian?

-Son del equipo de baloncesto-te dijo una voz femenina a tu lado, diste un brinquito del susto para encontrarte con una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-¿eres (T/A) (T/N)-san verdad?

-Hai-respondiste un tanto tímida, no eras las que hacían una conversación amena

-Soy Tonishi Sakura, vamos en el mismo salón

-A-Ah...

-Perdona si te asuste, pero quería conocerte ya que no te veía hablar con nadie-dijo un tanto apenada

-No acostumbro a hablar tanto-usaste el mismo tono que ella

-El pelirrojo alto es Kagami Taiga-san, va en nuestra misma clase-dijo señalando al que te llamo la atención-solo que se la pasa demasiado en el gimnasio

-¿Como...?

-No dejabas de mirarlo, admito que es lindo pero tiene un rostro que puede intimidarte-te respondió y sentiste tus mejillas arder, ¿tanto se noto?-¡kyaa te vez tan lida así!

-N-No es verdad-murmuraste bajando tu mirada, pero ella te ignoro y te abrazo de manera efusiva, hasta tu cabeza echaba humo de lo avergonzada que estabas y como la gente se les quedaba mirando, pero de nuevo ese chico te llamo la atención porque ahora el te miraba, su piel con ese tono canela, ojos carmesi y sus cejas curiosamente extrañas, tenia un emparedado en la boca y en sus manos una bolsa repleta de comida, tu cara debió ser un semáforo y solo bajaste la mirada, ahora si que echabas humo por las orejas.

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

Saliste del a escuela despidiéndote de tu nueva amiga y te dirigiste a un lugar donde comer. Como ya conocías un poco los caminos compraste una hamburguesa en Maji Burger y sin darte cuenta llegaste a unas canchas, entraste viendo desde las rejas que no había nadie y pensaste que podías tener un momento tranquilo; cuando te sentaste en una banca viste algo debajo de esta, cuando lo sacaste era un balón de basquetbol, desgastado pero parecía esta un tanto bien

-¿A quien se le olvida un balón?-te preguntaste a ti misma pero aun asi lo dejaste en el suelo y empezaste a comer

¿Con que ese chico era del equipo de basquetbol?, pero como preferías los libros no sabias de ellos, ni siquiera quienes eran pero Kagami, si era como se llamaba, si tenia un rostro intimidante pero aun así no podías dejar de pensar en el. Recordaste un día como alguien había escrito algo en el patio de la escuela,¡ y como gritaron en el techo de esta!

 _"¡Seré el mejor jugador de Japón!"_

Recordaste divertida una de las confesiones, antes de que el director llegara y ya no supiste que había sucedido, tus compañeros se reían de tal suceso, tu también lo hiciste pero pareció que nadie te presto atención.

-Pero parece que Sakura-san lo hizo-murmuraste acabando con tu segunda hamburguesa y miraste de reojo el balón, ¿seria tan difícil tirar?. Lo tomaste entre tus manos y te pusiste en frente del aro, para tirar y que este rebotara- parece que lo es...

No sabias cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero te habías quitado el suéter y de milagro tenias una blusa sin mangas, porque empezaste a tener cansancio y el sudor caía por tu frente, tu cabello (C/C) lo recogiste y seguiste tirando, te empezaba a gustar el hacer algo desde que llegaste, pero viste que estaba ya todo oscuro y solo recogiste tus cosas, sobre todo el balón y te fuiste directo a casa, aun cuando no te diste cuenta de una persona que te miraba atento

En la mañana llegaste toda adolorida, no estabas acostumbrada a hacer deporte pero solo seguiste tirando, cuando al principio solo era para probar que tan difícil era el basquetbol, pero aun asi en una bolsa tenias el balón y pensabas volver a esa cancha, si es que nadie la ocupaba

-¿Que paso (T/N)-chan?-pregunto la oji azul al llegar a tu lado y verte acostada en el pupitre

-Solo estoy cansada es todo-contestaste mirándola aun acostada, sentías que si te movías podría dolerte mas y preferiste estarte quieta. Las clases te fueron aburridas y solo mirabas a la ventana, estaba lloviendo en la ultima clase y no se te había ocurrido traer paraguas, ¡maldito clima!

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-fue su pregunta pero te negaste para no causarle problemas-espero que no te mojes (T/N)-chan, si pasa eso no tendría con quien hablar mañana

-No lo hare, te veo mañana-le dijiste y empezaste a ver donde refugiarte en lo que llovía, cuando viste que el gimnasio estaba con las luces encendidas, según Sauka-san los del equipo de básquet entrenaban casi todo el día, ¿si pedias quedarte un momento?, pero el imaginarte tantas miradas encima te hacia temblar, pero respiraste hondo y corriste al gimnasio, mojando parte del suéter como tu cabello, pero te paraste bajo en techo del gimnasio, pasando tu mano por el cabello y ver que estaba sumamente mojado, y tu que no querías mojarte

-¡Wuaf!-escuchaste un ladrido para bajar la mirada y encontrarte con un cachorrito, no para de ladrar pero no parecía molesto

-¿Nigou a quien le ladras?-pregunto una chica para acercarse a la puerta y encontrarte mojada-¡estas toda empapada!

-Gomen pero...¿me permiten quedar hasta que deje de llover?-preguntas un tanto roja

-¡Claro! solo deja que te pasemos una toalla y te seques-te dijo y te hizo sentare en una silla, jugabas con tus dedos y no te atrevias a levantar la mirada. La chica llamada Riko era la entrenadora y tu superior, por lo que supiste, te dio una toalla y te dijo que te quitaras el suéter, lo hiciste y tu uniforme seguía un tanto seco excepto por la falda, obligándote a usar tu ropa deportiva y secarte con la toalla

-Perdone las molestias Riko-senpai termine refugiada aquí e interrumpiendo su entrenamiento-te disculpaste aun con tu mirada gacha

-Es mi deber de tratar bien a los de primer año (T/A)-chan, y que no podía dejarte afuera por como llovía-te contesto con una sonrisa, cuando noto además de tu mochila una bolsa, y en esa bolsa estaba el balón-¿practicas básquet?

-¿Ah?-le miraste sin entender cuando recordaste el balón- etto... en realidad no, recién me lo encontré y jugué un poco con el-confesaste con una tímida sonrisa

No pregunto mas y empezó de nuevo el entrenamiento, pero Kagami no dejaba de mirarte y eso ocasiono que recibiera unos cuantos golpes con el balón. Recibió el regaño de Riko y lo puso de nuevo a practicar, pero aun no dejaba de querer quitar su mirada de encima. Ayer por la noche el fue quien se te quedo mirando cuando solo tirabas y algunas veces corrías por ese balón, generándole cierta curiosidad pero la voz de su sombra lo obligo a irse del lugar

-(T/A)-san...-alguien te hablo y volviste a brincar del susto pero no por Sakura, si no por el chico de cabello azul quien te miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-¿Cuando llego a mi lado?-preguntaste nerviosa, todos los del equipo dieron un suspiro,Kuroko siempre apareciendo de esa forma a la gente- ella sonrió un tanto tímida-¿que ocurre...Kuroko-san?

-¿Nos enseñarías como tiras?-pregunto y te pusiste mas nerviosa, ibas a negarte a su petición pero había llegado Riko diciendo que al menos debías intentar mostrar como lo haces, después de varios minutos accediste y te prestaron el balón que usaban en esa practica

-No soy tan buena para que lo sepan-avisaste y te colocaste como el día anterior para lanzar, habías practicado varios ángulos y solo con dos pudiste sentirte cómoda. Flexionaste tus rodillas y lanzaste el balón al aro, viendo como casi salía y encestabas-casi salía...

-Tienes una buena posición (T/A)-chan, pero debes de tener mas fuerza en las piernas como en los brazos-explicaba la entrenadora-necesito pedirte un favor

-¿Cual?-preguntaste curiosa

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a los vestidores y te quites la camisa-con un tono serio, al principio te reíste un poco pensando que era una broma, pero al verla asi de seria y todos con la mirada atenta a ti solo pudiste quedarte un tanto muda y que tus mejillas se colorearan de carmesí

-¿¡E-EHHHHHHHHH!?

-Quisiera ver tu rendimiento físico, para ver si puedes tener un mejoría-te explicaba viendo tu cara roja, los chicos al saber de que se trataba trataron de mantenerse tranquilos peor si era una chica pues...-¡y todos sigan entrenando!

-Es que no entiendo el punto de esto Riko-senpai, por el momento prefiero ver como entrenan cuando pase la lluvia-tratando de evadir ese momento y retroceder unos pasos chocando con algo o mejor dicho alguien, y resulto que era Kagami-¡g-gomen Kagami-san!

-¿Eh?, ah no te preocupes-dijo con un tono desinteresado y mirando a otro lado, esperando que el sonrojo que empezaba a tener no se notara

-Pero no podremos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo, si sigue la lluvia seria hora de irse, así que uno de los chicos tendría que acompañarte,¿o en donde vives exactamente?

-Vivo en (...)

-Yo vivo por esa zona-menciono el pelirrojo alzando su mano

-Pues que Kagami-kun te acompañe, ¡pero sigan entrenando!

-Hai

 **.+**

 **.+**

-Parece que se calmo un poco la lluvia-mencionaste al salir del gimnasio y esperar al pelirrojo, tu uniforme se seco pero lo único que no traías puesto fue tu suéter y hacia un poco de frio

-¡Perdona la tardanza!-grito alguien detrás tuyo y era Kagami con su mochila y el paraguas-me vestí lo mas rápido y no dejarte esperando

-Etto...la culpa es mía por hacerte que me acompañes-dando una sonrisa tímida a su acompañante, caminaron bajo el mismo paraguas, Kuroko que se fue por su malteada había desaparecido y los dejo solos-Kagami-san...¿usted siempre practico basquetbol?

-Desde niño, fue gracias a alguien de que pude lograrlo-con una sonrisa y mirar el anillo que colgaba de su cuello, tuviste un poco de curiosidad de quien se trataba pero como apenas se estaban conociendo pensaste que no era el momento adecuado-¿tu porque juegas?

-¿Yo?, bueno como dije recién encontré este balón en una de las canchas cuando comía, al principio solo quise dar unos tiros pero termine practicando y toda adolorida-con un tono divertido y avergonzada-hablando de eso tengo un poco de hambre

-Igual yo,¿quieres pasar al Maji Burger?-pregunto con una sonrisa y asentiste correspondiendo la sonrisa para dirigirse l lugar que ambos deseaban. Cuando llegaron pidieron cada uno sus hamburguesas, aunque tu pediste menos que el parecía que ambos tenían el mismo apetito, aunque tu para llevar ya te tus padres podrían preocuparse por ti, el pelirrojo lo acepto y ambos se dirigieron por donde tu decías.

Parecía que entre los dos había mas cosas en común

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

El tiempo pasaba de manera rápida en Seirin, mientras pasabas estudiando y estabas hablando con Sakura, los chicos practicaban diariamente para ganar a todos sus contrincantes. Cuando empezaste a relacionarte mas con Sakura, también lo hiciste con los chicos de básquet y tus dos compañeros Kagami y Kuroko, los visitabas para ver sus entrenamientos y en ocasiones Kagami te acompañaba a tu casa, el pelirrojo podía ser un tanto impulsivo pero podías hablar con el con naturalidad, pero un dia que te acompañaba le habías pedido que te acompañara al centro comercial por algo y el acepto.

-Perdona que te lo pidiera pero Sakura-chan estaba ocupada

-Para mi no hay problema, pero después vamos a otro lado (T/A)-san

-Claro, la verdad necesitaba ir por un regalo

-¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?-pregunto curioso, tu negaste con una sonrisa traviesa en tu cara-¡dime!

-Después pero solo vamos...-restaste importancia a la duda de el, pero cuando caminabas te detuviste a ver en una tienda, era de una joyería, aunque no te sentías tan femenina y te gustara eso, no habías podido evitar ver en la vitrina algo que te llamo la atención, se trataba de un relicario de plata con unos detalles sencillos, la cadena igual de plata.

Sonreíste un tanto fascinada, pero al ver el precio te desanimaste, era un poco caro y tu solo habías ido por un obsequio, no habías notado que Kagami se había puesto detrás de ti y fijo su mirada en el medallón, notando que eso fue lo que te gusto

-Kagami-san vamos-caminaste a la dirección de antes y que el pelirrojo te siguiera en silencio, pensando en algunas cosas al ver como te hubiera gustado comprarlo, sin darse cuenta solo sonrio y te siguió

-¿En si que compraras?-pregunta de nuevo, solo que para ver el regalo, tu solo señalaste una librería

-Es para alguien en especial-mencionaste entrando y buscando un libro en especial-es para el cumpleaños de un viejo amigo...

Con eso solo fruncio el seño cierto pelirrojo y teniendo cierto malestar, ¿Por qué se sentía así si solo era un amigo decías?, cuando lo miraste viste su gesto y lo miraste confundida, pero debía ser porque se acordó de algo importante, pero al querer preguntarle fue a donde había revistas, dejándote sola y con tu búsqueda interminable

 **.+**

 **.+**

-¿Entonces no te habla a veces?-te pregunto Sakura en el salón, tu asentiste esperando a que entrara el chico pero ni señales había, tal vez era porque estaba entrenando y Riko no lo dejaba irse aun

-En ocasiones hablamos como siempre pero de repente se enoja o se molesta por algo y sus gestos lo demuestra- explicaste con un pequeño suspiro- por eso últimamente ya no hablo con el y no voy a los entrenamientos

-¿Y como reacciona si estas con algún chico?

-Pues...hubo una vez que uno me empezó a hablar en las canchas cuando el fue por las hamburguesas, cuando vi que intentaba hacer otra cosa recibió en la cara una de las hamburguesas, y Kagami-san estaba bastante molesto

-¡Son celos!-menciono emocionada, tu solo le miraste sin entender-(T/N)-chan se nota que Kagami-kun se muere de celos si te ve con otro

-Pero no puede ser que le guste yo, no parezco su tipo-tu tono de voz se volvió triste y tu mirada se ensombreció, para Sakura también era evidente que estabas enamorada del pelirrojo, pero tu no lo querías admitir abiertamente o te negabas a hacerlo-solo somos amigos

-¡Pero...!-no pudo seguir hablando porque el profesor llego y les pidió que se sentaran, Kurko y Kagami estaban detrás de el y se fueron directos a su pupitre, ni siquiera Kagami te miro y esos solo te puso mas triste, las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos se hablaba, tu escribiendo mientras que el pelirrojo se dormía, cansado de los constantes entrenamientos de Riko

En la salida esperabas a Sakura para ir por unos helados, pero cuando ibas a llegar a la entrada viste a Kagami con una chica, no era de su salón al tratar de recordar si cara, pero parecía que había dicho algo para que el pelirrojo tuviera una actitud seria, ¿si se estaba confesando ella?, una lagrima traicionara escapo de tus ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que el correspondiera, después de todo aquella chica era mas bonita que tu

Sakura llego pidiendo perdón por su retraso, pero vio tu animo y en donde iban tus ojos, teniendo la respuesta a sus dudas y te llevo afuera del colegio, con la mirada de Kagami sobre ustedes y con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos rubís. Ella te llevo al parque para que despejaras tu mente y no pensar en esa escena que hacia que tu corazón latiera de manera dolorosa

-¿Que sientes?-pregunto con un tono comprensivo a tu lado, limpiaste las lagrimas que empapaban tus mejillas, pero seguían saliendo sin permiso

-Como si*snif* se me rompiera*sinf* el corazón- hablabas entre sollozo, ella solo pudo abrazarte, sin saber en esos momentos que podía alegrarte o que al menos pudieras tranquilizarte-duele mucho...-correspondiste al abrazo con fuerza, no pensabas que el enamorarte fuera tan doloroso

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grita tu mejor amiga con otros compañeros en el club de literatura, habías entrado después de lo que había sido con Kagami al centro comercial, porque al escribir podías expresarte mejor que con las palabras, sonreíste con un sonrojo en tus mejillas por la emoción y vergüenza que sentías al tener mas atención en ese día tan especial para ti

-Gracias chicos-agradeciste acercándote a ellos y corresponder a sus abrazos y regalos.

Comieron el pastel que trajo Sakura y se pusieron a platicar de cualquier cosa, dejando de lado sus actividades escolares, pero no podías dejar de pensar en cierto as de Seirin, con quien ya no tenias las platicas tan divertidas o el ver como practicaban. Hubo una vez fuiste a ver y tratar de reconciliarse, pero la misma chica de esa vez estaba en a entrada y te acobardaste, regresando de donde venias y con el dolor en el pecho que no dejaba de molestarte, a veces Kuroko se disponía a hablar contigo cuando no estaba con Kagami, preguntándote el como estabas y pidiendo que volvieras a ver sus entrenamientos como en el principio, tu solo pedias disculpas o te excusabas, teniendo miedo de ver a ese chico que te quitaba el aliento con alguien mas.

-(T/N)-chan...-te llama Sakura en un susurro

-¿Que pasa?

-Creo que debes mirar a la puerta,- te dijo eso y tu solo giraste a ver en la puerta, donde estaba la persona que menos te imaginabas ver ese día: Kagami Taiga

-¿Podemos hablar...a solas?-pregunto con una mano en su cabeza, parecía nervioso

-Etto...

-¡Claro que si!-te empujaba la castaña a su dirección-pero ni intentes propasarte con ella-con un tono demasiado serio para tu gusto

-Ie...

Te llevo a la azotea, en todo el camino no hablaron de nada, estaban mas metidos en sus propios pensamientos que en la realidad, tú una vez le platicaste de tu cumpleaños pero no habías pensado que lo recordara. Cuando llegaron al lugar, sentiste el aire golpearte de forma ligera con una brisa fría

-¿Para que me querías Kagami-san?-preguntaste un tanto tímida, como cuando se conocieron ustedes dos

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grito extendiéndote una bolsa, la tomaste al ver como estaba tan nervioso-yo...gomen por como me comporte y que nos distanciáramos tan de repente pero empezaba a sentirme confundido y nervioso a tu lado-empezó a explicarte- cuando me hablaste de tu amigo sentí un malestar y solo me fui a otro lado evitando que me preguntaras por mi extraño comportamiento...cuando te veía con otros chicos yo me ponía mas molesto y también contigo aunque tu no tuvieras la culpa de nada, ¿recuerdas el dia en las canchas?, le lance la hamburguesa por impulso y porque no quería que no te tocara-su cara tenia un adorable sonrojo y miraba a otro lado, tu también te estabas sonrojando por lo que escuchabas-pero cuando me di cuenta ya ni sabia como acercarme a ti sin sentirme posesivo contigo

-¿Y que con esa chica?-preguntas con tu mirada gacha

-Me confeso que le gustaba, pero después era porque solo se acercaba a mi para molestarte, lo supe por lo que paso ese dia al verte llorar-respondió acercándote a ti, tu seguías mirando el suelo y de repente, eras prisionera de sus brazos, siendo que el era mas alto que tu, tenias la cara en su pecho, las lagrimas escapaban te tu rostro y no correspondiste el abrazo-(T/A) yo...

-Gracias por el regalo, y te perdono Kaga...-no lograste terminar porque te solto y se arrodillo ante ti, abriste los ojos y tu cara estaba mas roja y caliente, sonrio sacando de su pantalón una hoja con algo que no sabias que contenía, para escuchar algo que te dejo helada:

 **Dicen los dioses**  
 **y afirman los sabios**  
 **que para entrar en el cielo**  
 **hay que besar tus labios.**

 **Conocerte fue mi esperanza**  
 **tenerte mi ilusión**  
 **amarte mi fortaleza**  
 **y perderte mi destrucción**

 **De que me sirve tu amistad,**  
 **si lo que busco es tu amor**  
 **espero un dia tenerte**  
 **junto a mi corazón.**

 **No me digas mi vida**  
 **dime mi cielo**  
 **por que la vida se termina**  
 **y el cielo es eterno.**

 **Cuando te vi**  
 **pensé en que tu eras bonita**  
 **ahora que te tengo**  
 **pienso que eres una angelita.**

 **Ayer mire el cielo**  
 **y vi cosas bellas**  
 **como la luna y las estrellas**  
 **no cabe duda que tu eres una de ellas.**

 **Que linda se ve la paloma,**  
 **cuando esta volando,**  
 **pero mas lindos se ven tus ojitos**  
 **cuando me estas mirando.**

 **Los niños piden juguetes**  
 **los presos piden libertad**  
 **yo solo te pido**  
 **amor y felicidad.**

 **-** Yo...e-etto-no podías ni hablar, ¡era lo mas hermoso que habías escuchado que alguien te dijera, se levanto con una sonrisa llena de ternura

-Saca lo de la bolsa-pidió el, tu lo hiciste encontrándote un tierno tigre de peluche, sonreíste contenta pero lo que mas hizo que tu corazón se acelerara fue el ver el medallón de ese día y que el tigre tuviera una nota

* * *

 _ **"¿Permites que obtenga tu corazón?"**_

* * *

-Te amo (T/N)...¿aceptas el ser mi novia?- con nerviosismo te pregunto y solo limpiaste tus lagrimas, sonriendo de felicidad

-¡Claro que si tonto!-te abalanzaste a el y lo abrazaste el se agacho un poco a tu altura-también te amo Taiga

-Eso era lo que esperaba escuchar-susurro para poder besarte, en ese beso solo hallaste ternura y amor, pero también el que esa distancia que había se desvaneciera y darle paso a ese sentimiento que tenían, esperando que siguiera un tiempo ilimitado...uno hasta el dia final de sus vidas

.+

.+

.+

.+

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina! tal vez no es lo mas largo que quise pero si para que fuera un tanto romántico al final, espero les hay gustado este one-shot entre la lectora y el tigre :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


End file.
